


Safe In My Arms

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::<br/>High school Gerard way imagine where you and him both have crushes on each other but don’t know it. For right now you are best friends and 1 night u r just hanging out. U both r sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and watching ‘the shining’. During the scary parts you instinctively hide your face behind his shoulder and one of the times u jumped from fright so he put his arm around u and you fell asleep in his arms. And you can end it how you want just as long as they end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In My Arms

You were at your locker putting your books away. To turn around and see your bestfriend since fourth grade.

“Hey! Can you come over tonight? We can watch your favorite horror movie. My parents aren’t gonna be home. Mikey is at a friends house. You know I hate to be home alone” he says all in one breath.

“Yes. Of coruse Gee. I can’t pass up scary movies with my bestfriend” you say smiling sweetly.

You loved hanging out with Gerard regardless of the fact you were madly in love with him. You loved how shy he was. And how safe you always felt with him.

You get to Gerards house and walk in. You didn’t bother knocking you never did. You practically stayed with his family.

“Hey! Gee! It’s (Y/N) I’m Here” You say.

He comes down the stairs with a DVD in his hand.

“ Look It’s The Shining your favorite.” He says waving the Movie around.

“Aweh gee you remembered.” You say sticking your bottom lip out.

“Of coruse I did.” He said sticking the movie into the player

You two sit on the floor leaning against the couch. You always sat on the floor when you watched movies. It made you two feel like little kids again.

When the twins appeared on screen you jumped and hid your face behind Gerards shoulder.

“You’ve seen this movie how many times and it still scary you?” He said laughing shaking his head.

“Oh shush” you say Leaning on him.

He giggles slightly.

“It’s cute” he says looking back at the TV screen.

You felt your checks get hot.

He called me cute. You felt flutters in your stomach. You weren’t paying attention but a loud sound made you jump from your thoughts.

Gerard shifted and put his arm around you. He pulled you close.

“Better?” He says looking directly into your eyes.

“Much better.” You say not looking away from him.

You noticed how beautiful he was.

Another loud crash made you jump. You reached for his hand. He intertwined his fingers with yours. You could feel your chest getting heavy.   
You and Gee had slept in the same bed shared many hugs. But it felt different this time.

He turns his head towards you and you meet his gaze.   
He was silent for a couple of moments.

“(Y/n)? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can!”

“Can i kiss you?” He asks very quietly.

You feel your breath hitch in your throat. You can’t get words out. So you just nod.

He tilts his head and leans forward. You close the gap. He presses his lips against yours. You run your hand through his jet black hair. This was everything you pictured it would be.

You two break apart.

“Was i okay?” He asks looking down at his hands.

“It was great gee. Can I tell you something?” You say feeling your heart pick up speed.

“Yeah (y/n) what is it??”

“I love you. Like not as My bestfriend like. I’m in love with you. I have been. I just didn’t say anything because I valued our friendship so so much. I didn’t want to mess things up.” The words just seemed to tumble out your mouth.

He was silent for a few seconds but to you it felt like years.   
He took a deep breath.

“I love you too. In the same way. Do you think you’d want to be my girlfriend?” He says his voice comes out very shaky.

“Of course gee of course”


End file.
